


A Name Such As Yours

by geekyjez



Series: Isii Lavellan [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Elvish, F/M, Fluff, Pick-Up Lines, Solas being a smooth flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyjez/pseuds/geekyjez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas is curious about the origin of Isii's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Name Such As Yours

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill that gave me the excuse to give Isii a proper Elvish name. I could not resist.

She was convinced she’d never get used to Haven.

Isii hugged herself, trying to rub warmth back into her arms, shifting her weight from foot to foot to try and keep her circulation going. The mountain air bit into her and she struggled not to shiver, trying in vain to hide her discomfort as she listened to Solas.

“In terms of seeking some way to peacefully coexist with spirits – it is unlikely as long as the world exists in its current form. The Veil creates a barrier that makes true understanding most unlikely. But the question is a good one. It matters that you thought to ask.” He frowned slightly, taking note of her fidgeting. “Are you cold, or are my insights into the Fade leaving you anxious to end the conversation?”

She let out a small, quivering laugh. “I’m surprised you can’t hear my teeth chattering.” That earned her a chuckle and she smiled. “Do you mind if we take this inside somewhere? I’m absolutely freezing.”

“Ma nuvenin, Lavellan,” he said with a nod. She shuffled down the path toward the tavern and he followed without comment. She felt a small sense of relief once inside. The room was not particularly warm, but at least the winds were no longer slipping chills beneath the hem of her jacket. They ordered drinks and she rubbed her hands together, trying to bring feeling back into her fingertips.

“I don’t know how you can be barefoot right now.”

“I do not find myself hindered by the climate.” He sat across from her, offering his hand. “If I may?” She frowned, puzzled before placing her hand in his own. He pressed it between his palms and she felt a sudden tingling heat sink into her skin. She let out a pleasured sigh, her eyes half-closed in contentment. “How deft is your control over fire magic?”

“It’s not my strongest skill, but I can manage a few fireballs when needed.”

He silently gestured for her other hand which she eagerly gave. “I will show you how to dampen it just enough to generate heat. It will help you ward off the chill.”

She smiled. “Neat trick.”

“I’ve been known to have a few,” he replied dismissively. “You continue to hold my attention, now that we are out of the elements. Was there something else you wished to discuss?”

“I want to know more about you, Solas.”

His hands stilled, though he did not withdraw his touch, his eyes narrowing slightly. “Why?”

She laughed. “Do I really need a reason? Perhaps I simply wish to get to know you. We’ve already been sharing a tent… and a bedroll, that one morning. Again, sorry about that.”

“As I said before, there is little need for apologies.”

“Well, if I’m going to accidentally wake up on top of you, I feel I should know more than simply your name and that you’re really into the Fade.”

“I know little more of you than you know of me.”

“Fine. You want to start? Then ask me something.”

He studied her a moment, continuing to slowly press heat into her chilled hands. “I suppose there is something in particular that has piqued my curiosity.”

“Oh?”

“I am unfamiliar with the name Isii. It is not Elvish. Is it short for something, or merely a Dalish invention?”

She arched her brow. “A Dalish invention, hmm? Is my name not Elven enough to meet your standards?”

“I suppose that is a way of saying it, yes.”

She chuckled, shaking her head. “It’s a nickname. No one uses my full name anymore, except perhaps my Keeper when I get myself into trouble,” she added with a smirk.

The corner of his mouth lifted. “And how often did that occur?”

“Let’s just say Deshanna has given me more than one lecture on how I am far too rebellious to take on the responsibilities as First and future Keeper. All her threats to replace me were idle, however. She knew I was the best one for the job.”

“I see. Were you displeased with the Dalish?”

“Not at all. I was perfectly content there. But that doesn’t mean I would always follow the rules.”

His smile broadened as he leaned forward, resting his elbow on the table. “And the name she would call you in these lectures…?”

“Isi’i’vhenana.”

He hummed softly, repeating it and she felt as if the warmth of his hands suddenly travelled up to her cheeks. “A shame you do not use it.”

“I prefer Isii. It’s what I’m used to now. Besides, can you imagine the shems here trying to get their mouths around it?” she asked with a laugh. “You should have seen the way Cullen’s eyes glazed over with a sort of confused panic the first time I said ‘savhalla’ to him.”

“True,” he said, his hands stilling around her own. “But I would not see you abandon it on their account. A name such as yours is so beautiful, I could not bear to part with a single syllable of it.”

She felt a strange flutter in her chest, her head tilting as she peered at him. His touch now felt like more than the friendly gesture it had been mere moments before, his gaze fixed on hers in a way that made her smile broaden. She whetted her lips, parting them to speak-

“Herald?”

Isii turned to face the messenger as Solas withdrew his hands, straightening in his chair. The human bowed her head. “Apologies for the interruption. Lady Montilyet wanted me to tell you that your presence is required in the Chantry.”

She glanced back to Solas, offering a weak smile as she rose from her seat. “Duty calls.”

“It is quite alright. I would not keep you.” Their drinks arrived at the table and Isii politely refused hers with an apologetic shake of her head.

“I’ll find you again once they’re done with me.”

“If that is what you wish,” he said with a nod.

Solas watched as Isii followed the messenger, pausing to take a slow sip of his tankard. He did not glance up as Varric sidled over to the table.

“So how long have you been working on that line?”

“I’m certain I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The dwarf arched his brow. “ _Could not bear to part with a single syllable_?”

“It was merely an attempt to pay her a compliment.”

“Sure it was, Chuckles. Won’t lie, though. It’s a good one. Do you mind if I use it in something?”

Solas let out a slow, irritated sigh. “If you must.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Ma nuvenin – as you wish  
> Isi’i’vhenana – she who hungers with her heart (lit. hungers with heart)  
> Savhalla – hello
> 
> The prompt I was given: have Solas say the line “A name like ***** is so beautiful, I could not bear to part with a single syllable of it” from Dark Shadows.
> 
> The "sharing a bedroll" comment was a reference to [Sleeping Arrangements.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3138611/chapters/6804593)


End file.
